Naruto: The Troublesome Game
by Temairine
Summary: Response to the challenge by NarrAndHarrHaremFan: Reborn A Nara. Naruto, after dying when fighting Pein finds himself facing the chance to relive his life... as a video game... and as Shikamaru. With newly gained Nara Intelligence he will set out to change the future. Just as soon as he figures out all the differences between his old world and his new one. Harem, No Bashing, Gamer
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... new fanfiction based on the challenge below. Hope you like it, it was partially inspired by Konoha's Number 1 Knuckleheaded Player and Fractured Fate. Do check them both out as excellent examples of a video game plot style story.**

**Naruto: "REBORN A NARA" by NaruAndHarrHaremFan**

**Naruto dies during the 4th Great Ninja War and is reborn as Shikamaru Nara – sort of...**

**Preferences**

**-Naruto retains his memories from his past life - accepted**

**-He gains Shikamaru's intelligence - accepted**

**-He keeps his own work ethic - accepted**

**-Must befriend new jinchuuriki - accepted**

**-Must not hold back, but must still graduate as a part of the rookie nine - accepted**

**-Pairing: any you want, but harem with Ino, Samui, or Hanabi is preferred - accepted**

**Restrictions**

**-No Rape - accepted**

**-NO ORANGE CLOTHING - accepted**

**Up To You**

**-Whether or not he has any leftover chakra from the Kyuubi - nope**

Naruto: The Troublesome Game

Naruto Uzumaki was a child often seen with a goofy grin on his face, to the extent that it was almost as much of a trademark as the colour orange and his love of ramen. Always an optimist in nature, it had taken his death at the hands of Pein to remove the look of hope, to change him. Life was cruel, giving him knowledge of his father only to take his comprehension of it away, but it was not that that had caused the look of despair etched into his features by rigor mortis. It was the other knowledge that he had been given. The knowledge that he had failed everyone haunted him even beyond the grave.

Pein had come for him, and he had been unable to do anything in the end. Even Sage Mode had not been enough. Even though Jiraiya had sacrificed himself he had not managed to prevail. He was dead, alongside the many, many casualties of the attack. His body lay broken, not beyond recognition, but that made it worse in a way. For the survivors could still see the traces of that innocent child – for that was what he was, many of the villagers now realised. He was not a demon… He was a child, forced to become an adult all too soon.

Lying next to him in a pool of blood, but either mercifully or cruelly, still recognisable was the body of Shikamaru Nara. The two had grown to be good friends, and Shikamaru had in the end sacrificed himself in order to block a blow meant for Naruto. It had been a wasted effort though; the Nara had made an error in his strategy. The orange clad boy, having never had such a true friend, was completely demoralised by the death of the one person he had thought he could rely on. The pause while he screamed in pure, unadulterated agony had been more than enough for the Deva Path to strike with a killing blow. This started a cycle of destruction that rampaged over Konoha.

Konoha was a bloody carnage and it was doubtful if it would ever be able to return to its former glory. The ninja population had been devastated, as had the civilians. Of a Hidden Village formerly boasting an army of thousands of active Ninja', hundreds remained. The civilians had fared no better. Their lack of protection made them easy to hunt. Naruto would have wept had he seen the ruin of Ichiraku's; that is if he had had any tears to spare after viewing the destruction. The Hokage monument was nothing but rubble. The memorial stone had permanently been erased. Not that they could have continued to engrave the names of fallen heroes. The stone would have had to be more than ten times the size to record all of the honourable and pointless deaths.

And what of Naruto – what was happening to him? He was currently in an endless spiral of darkness, falling further and further downwards. This continued until his vacant eyes reflected the light at the end of the tunnel, where a figure was waiting. But they did not see, it was as if all life had been ripped from him.

"Namikaze-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Naruto simply stared, unable to process any information. Chakra walls spun around and around the odd duo…

"I had thought that I would see you again… just not so soon."

The shinigami stated, almost casually. The blank look in the boy's eyes didn't change at all. He remained unresponsive, numb to pain."

"The question is what to do with one who has entered so far into my realm. I should have supposed that when I accepted Minato's sacrifice that something akin to this would happen. Yin and yang chakra are not supposed to be separated, after all."

He paused a moment, having seen something that should not be happening. Slowly but surely awareness had begun to seep back into Naruto's eyes. As thoughts, memories and experiences returned to the soul, its neutral stance broke; falling to its knees. Still the shinigami continued increased haste in movement the only acknowledgement of Naruto's awakening. The shinigami does not panic, after all.

"Well I can't send you to the abyss from here now… So I guess I'll have to make do."

With that his hand reached out to grasp an ornate hourglass, the bottom filled with swirling chakra, the top completely empty. With a flick of thin and reedy fingers the chakra began to spin in a tornado like pattern as it was sucked slowly upwards. The flow was chaotic and needed stabilising, but there was no time for it to settle. Souls from the mortal realm must never awaken in such a place; else the disturbances would be massive. Instead the shinigami hurriedly enforced rules to make the chakra settle, rules that would govern the world's very existence. These in turn warped into Game like rules which, unknown to him would latch on to the newest addition.

Nothing was ever predictable when it came to one Naruto Uzumaki. Strong though the boy's sense of self had been... at that moment his only thoughts were of self loathing. Naruto Uzumaki did not want to be Naruto Uzumaki. And so as the former jinchuuriki's soul was absorbed into the hourglass small changes occurred. Then the larger ones began to make themselves known. The mix of chakra had changed and now nothing would be the same for the elemental nations. It could never be put back to where it was before, ever again.

Naruto naturally knew none of this. All his now suddenly awakened soul could distinguish was the words which were floating in front of him. But they were words which made no sense whatsoever. Well, actually they did make sense... just an impossible kind of sense that made him automatically disregard them.

**NEW GAME**

**NEW GAME +**

**LOAD GAME**

**EXIT**

What on earth was going on? Where was he? Why was he here with these floating words when he should be in oblivion…? With ero-sennin and hokage-jiji and his parents and everyone else who had ever cared for him. Nothing was making any sense. It was like he was a character in a video game – wait a minute! Genjutsu! Flaring his chakra outwards with a loud cry of 'Kai' Naruto waited for the world to distort back to the ruins of Konoha, because that was where he must be. Nothing happened though; the screen did not even waver.

A video game… That was what these things were called… Weren't they? He had seen them used before, albeit rarely. But that was no reason for his life to become one! Still the idea of a new game, was that something like a new start? Naruto would give almost anything for one of those. A second chance in which he could make sure that no-one would have to die! And that made his mind up. He pressed the button titled New Game +. And then the questions started.

**Are you Male or Female?**

That was simple enough to answer, even if he had created the oroike no jutsu that only meant he took the form of a woman to defeat the enemy. It most certainly did not mean that he wanted to be one for good! Next up…

**Do you take after your Father or your Mother?**

That one was harder to answer, but in the end he selected his father. After all he had never known either of his parents, but he did resemble the yondaime. And that was one way of taking after someone.

**Choose your paternal lineage**

**Aburame**

**Akimichi**

**Ayugai**

**Benitsuto**

**Chimaya**

…

**Gotanda**

…

**Hamakaze**

**Haruno**

**Hasimoto**

…

**Higurashi**

**Hyuuga**

**Inuzuka**

**...**

**Kurama**

**Kyogoku**

…

**Namikaze**

**Nara**

…

**Sarutobi**

**Senju**

…

**Uchiha**

…

**Uzumaki**

**Yamanaka**

The list went on and on, mentioning clans that Naruto had absolutely no knowledge about, or had only heard of in passing. He was pretty sure some of them no longer existed! Not to mention he knew for a fact that there were no male Senju left… How could his father, even hypothetically be one? It didn't make sense! Grimacing at this new puzzle, his mind was further bewildered when he was unable to select Namikaze as his father's family. This did not make sense, in the slightest. A quick tap told him all he needed to know, though.

**Naruto: Gamer Edition: Tutorial!**

**In order to unlock heritages you must become true friends or lovers with a member of that particular clan, and have the sentiment reciprocated. But be careful – the heritages available are only the ones that you had unlocked in the previous game... and will be unavailable should you attempt to begin again.**

Those comparatively few words both warmed Naruto's heart and froze it. He was glad, truly glad that he had Shikamaru as a true friend... but he was sad that even after all team 7 had been through together, their relationships with each other were not that strong. Or rather they simply did not like Naruto as much as he liked them.

Naruto knew that he had considered Sakura to be the girl he loved, and Sasuke was his best friend and rival! But the fact that they evidently did not value him in the same way hurt...Brushing away what would have been a small drop of his water running down his face, which was most definitely not a tear!- Naruto braced himself and selected 'Nara'.

**Father: Shikaku Nara**

**Stat Bonus: +3, Intelligence**

**Skill Bonus: + 10 Tactics, + 10 Ninjutsu**

**And other Nara specific Bonuses, including unique perks!**

Upon tapping on the screen again Naruto found himself staring at another list of names, this time in order to select his mother. This time however there was only one other option – Yoshino Nara... It then hit him that these were Shikamaru's parents. He was going back as... Shikamaru! No... He couldn't do that! He would not rob his only friend of his existence! The absence of the back button said otherwise, there was no choice but to press on or be stuck in limbo for all eternity. Not that Naruto knew that, he just had a short attention span.

**Mother: Yoshino Nara**

**Stat Bonus: +2, Intelligence**

**Skill Bonus: + 5 Tactics, + 5 Kenjutsu**

**And other Nara specific Bonuses, including unique perks!**

At this point Naruto had expected the game to have finished with his background, but it seemed that there was more to come. This time he had to choose his distant ancestry, something much more troublesome. Damn! He was already starting to sound like Shikamaru! The Nara Clan were no longer an available option due to his earlier choices, and he didn't have any other relatives that he was aware of.

Then a thought struck him. Why not choose the Senju lineage and be family to Tsunade-baa-chan? Even if it was only a distant connection… He could maybe help one of his precious people…. There was also the fact that he knew Tsunade didn't consider him a friend or a lover, but like a family member, which was probably why he had not been able to select Senju as a direct relation.

**Distant Ancestry: Senju Clan**

**Stat Bonus: +1, Strength**

**Skill Bonus: + 5 Chakra Control**

**And other Senju specific Bonuses, including unique perks!**

After that was confirmed, Naruto finally got his first glimpse of what these 'bonuses' actually did.

**How SPECIAL are you?**

**Strength: 6 +**

**Perception: 5 +**

**Endurance: 5 +**

**Charisma: 5 +**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Agility: 5 +**

**Luck: 5 +**

**Special Points: 3 (New Game +)**

After a fair amount of experimentation he discovered that he could increase any SPECIAL stat up to a maximum of 10, and most could be decreased to a minimum of 1. The exceptions to this rule were the stats which had been increased by Naruto's choice of origin. For example, since he had got a + 5 bonus in total to Intelligence, the minimum it could be decreased to was 5. The same principle applied to his Strength which had a minimum of 2.

The question was now how he should distribute his bonus points? Strength affected damage done with Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu and Taijutsu. It also affected how much he could carry. Perception affected his accuracy with Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, as well as his ability to spot hidden enemies and pick up on small details. Endurance affected his health, stamina and Chakra levels, in addition to how fast they recovered.

Charisma affected people's reactions to him, which in turn improved his buying and selling prices. Intelligence affected something called skill points per level, his memory and his ability to rationalise. Most vitally it would improve his control of his chakra. Agility affected his attack speed, his skill with precise movements such as hand seals and aiming, and lastly his flexibility.

All of the above, in addition to what was mentioned, would affect certain skills – though Naruto still wasn't completely sure how. Then lastly there was luck, which affected everything, particularly increased chances of finding money and loot on a defeated enemy, which would come in useful.

Naruto was torn. All of them had great uses, but he could only increase a few! Charisma was not a must, Shikamaru was not the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and thus would not be sold spoilt food or left to eat whatever was cheapest, like instant ramen. So no points would be spent there. Strength was something that the old Naruto would have been raising manically, but his extra Intelligence seemed to kick in. He was a Nara now, hardly a close-combat specialist. Furthermore it had always seemed that skill was more important than brute force. Surely being accurate and quicker to attack would be of greater benefit?

Thus two points were deducted from Strength, leaving it at the below average value of 4. Three of the points were added to Agility, the other two to Perception. As Naruto fiddled with his stats, he found that he could actually begin to see some changes in the way he felt. For example everything seemed so much clearer. Not that he had needed glasses before, but his senses were definitely heightened. Likewise he felt more flexible, but also like he had less muscle.

**Strength: 4**

**Perception: 7**

**Endurance: 5**

**Charisma: 5**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Agility: 8**

**Luck: 5**

**Special Points: 0**

After confirming his stats Naruto found himself with a new challenge… A gigantic list titled 'Skills'.

**Skills**

**Art: 14**

**Bukijutsu: 15**

**Chakra Control: 25**

**Crafting: 8**

**Fuuinjutsu: 15**

**Genjutsu: 17**

**Intrigue: 15**

**Iryojutsu: 20**

**Kenjutsu: 16**

**Knowledge: 20**

**Lock Picking: 15**

**Mercantile: 10**

**Medicine: 17**

**Ninjutsu: 25**

**Persuasion: 10**

**Poisons: 17**

**Regeneration: 9**

**Seduction: 12**

**Sensing: 14**

**Stealth: 16**

**Survival: 13**

**Tactics: 35**

**Taijutsu: 12**

**Trapping: 17**

**Skills Tagged 0 of 5**

After tapping on a skill, and therefore 'tagging' it, the corresponding number would increase by 15, giving it a significant boost. And he could only pick 5. Chakra Control was number one, he had had enough problems before to know the value of having solid basics. Taijutsu was also important, as was Bukijutsu. Ninjutsu too! Last but not least Knowledge was selected. Who knows…? He might be one of the better students this time… If he wasn't your average lazybones that Shikamaru had freely admitted to being, he maybe could even be Rookie of the Year. How hard could it honestly be?

**Skills**

**Art: 14**

**Bukijutsu: 30 - TAGGED**

**Chakra Control: 40 - TAGGED**

**Crafting: 8**

**Fuuinjutsu: 15**

**Genjutsu: 17**

**Intrigue: 15**

**Iryojutsu: 20**

**Kenjutsu: 16**

**Knowledge: 35 - TAGGED**

**Lock Picking: 15**

**Mercantile: 10**

**Medicine: 17**

**Ninjutsu: 40 - TAGGED**

**Persuasion: 10**

**Poisons: 17**

**Regeneration: 9**

**Seduction: 12**

**Sensing: 14**

**Stealth: 16**

**Survival: 13**

**Tactics: 35**

**Taijutsu: 27 - TAGGED**

**Trapping: 17**

**Skills Tagged 5 of 5**

The world flashed around him before fading into the darkness. The unusual thing being that this darkness was moving and blurring as if something was covering his eyes. Slowly but surely he managed to prise open the offending eyelid, and found himself in the arms of Yoshino Nara, who was currently ecstatic.

"Who's going to be a good baby boy? Yes... you are! You are going to work hard and not be all lazy and sleeping like papa."

Seeing the baby's eyes move she sat up from the hospital bed pillows that she was propped up on smoothly and held out her little darling to his father. Cradled in the loving arms of two parents Naruto made a new resolution, one as important to him as his promise to save Konoha. He would be the best child ever for his new parents... A nurse entered the room with a bottle of milk and held it out for Yoshino. Apparently somewhere during his mother's pregnancy she had forced his father to agree to do all nappy changes, in exchange for her feeding their new-born.

Even though Naruto's independent side railed against the fuss, his mind was telling him that he was warm and snugly, he was with parents who cared and lastly that he could not be happier. Those were his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

**So... what do you think...? Yes this is a harem... so far there are 3 girls confirmed, as well as several possibilities. Oh, and just so you know there will be no bashing in this story... neither civilians nor Sakura. I fully intend to continue this story no matter what, though a beta would be appreciated *hint* *hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The Troublesome Game**

**Thanks so much to defiasstone2 who has helped immensely by beta-ing! Read and Review! I can't promise all updates this quickly... but I can try!**

If there was anything worse than being a helpless baby, it was being a helpless baby with the mind of a 16 year old boy who was accustomed to being extremely active. But what could he do? At the moment Naruto couldn't control his body in the slightest. Any words he tried to form came out as nonsense! His new mother loved it though, and embarrassingly enough had taken to making baby noises back. Not that Naruto was that upset at the indignity of his interactions, the opportunity to experience such a loving feeling was one of the main reasons that Naruto kept on doing it, alongside the fact that he would have to learn to talk some time, and sooner rather than later was definitely what he was aiming for.

So far Naruto hadn't seen anything that remotely resembled a video game, but that was to be expected. What kind of quests could you realistically give a new-born and expect to be completed? Tell him to cry? Tell him to feed? That rather petulant thought reminded Naruto, as his stomach sent out a minor gurgle, of perhaps the only thing more annoying than being unable to talk or move. He was hungry again! Babies got through their food at a tremendous rate – due to their rapid growth Naruto assumed. And he only got bottled milk! Ok, it was ludicrous to feed a baby ramen, he'd choke on it... but he wanted some variety in his monotonous day.

So far there was only one thing he had managed to discover that was related to whatever this game thing was, and that was his stat screen. The values hadn't changed since he found it, and you could only read the same thing over and over again so many times before you have it memorised, especially when you were a Nara. At any rate his Chakra was so low it was in single digits, as was his Health, and his Stamina. It was nice to know that his relationship with his parents was 'Greatly Loved', and that he could increase it through interactions with them. But so far despite his best efforts he had raised it all of 2 points... out of a potential 9000!

He supposed that the lack of relationship increase was understandable, given that Naruto couldn't be with his parents all hours of the day or even see them at all some days due to their duties as Ninja. Because of this much of the time Naruto was looked after in the clan nursery. Nara's due to their rather lazy outlook on life were nothing if not efficient and the Nara-only day-care freed up a lot of time for those clan members who were ninja or held other jobs in the clan. Baby Naruto/Shikamaru was the only close relation of the clan head, but that did not mean he was alone in the nursery of such a large and important clan, he had a fair few second and third cousins. Most of which were older than him by two or three years. The boys he didn't mind, for the most part they lazed around or chatted, or watched clouds, meaning they paid him no mind for the most part. It was the girls who were the problem as they would gather round and cuddle him; several offenders were barely old enough to look after themselves let alone him! Or borrow him to play house with – after all they were mummy and they needed a baby...

There were also occasional times when he would be taken out of the Nara Clan Compound, mostly to see the Yamanaka's or the Akamichi's. Naruto was certain he had been in the room with Choji and Ino, due to the meetings that he had attended were those between the clan heads, but he had yet to see either of them. The children had mostly been in separate groups, being fussed over by various women; he had heard the coos from the other side of the room. Naruto had also gained a Relationship Stat with the Akamichi Clan and the Yamanaka Clan, though no individuals were mentioned. So far he was at the lower end of 'Friendly', with a few bonus points having been added during their trips and interactions with him.

It had been a month since he had been born and not being able to raise his head was troublesome... Naruto mentally chuckled; he was truly starting to sound like a Nara now! But then one day he was able to see a game of shogi played by two of the older members of the nursery group. Given the Nara clans speciality with tactics and planning, Shogi seemed to be considered almost a traditional requirement as much as a game, meaning that the next day it was played again. The same happened the day after and slowly but surely he was getting a grasp of all of the rules. Then, when he had finally figured out the general idea of the game, or at least could name the pieces and so on, a message appeared.

**New Sub-Skill Available: Shogi: Requires: Tactics: 20 or higher!  
>Tap to Learn!<strong>

Finally, something to do had appeared, and thankfully he had been able to learn it due to his Nara bonuses! From then on Naruto was on hyper alert for any actions which might grant him a skill. So far however Naruto had no luck, as you apparently had to have a grasp of what you were talking about to unlock the skill in the first place. He had tried to flare his Chakra once, his mind conjuring up all the sort of skills that would be linked to it, only to be left completely drained for the rest of the day. And worse, resulted in a whole day of being babied, because the 'poor darling' must be ill!

So Naruto waited, and watched, and thought up Shogi moves and strategies. After all Shogi was a Sub-Skill and thus started at level 1. Unlike Skills though, he did not have to spend points in order to level Sub-Skills up - that would be done through training. A month after he had learnt Shogi, which was now at Level 3, he managed to work out the basics of Go, and got the skill prompt for that as well.

**New Sub-Skill Available: Go: Requires: Tactics: 25 or higher!  
>Tap to Learn!<strong>

By now the baby Shikamaru was quite popular in the nursery, judging by the small but steady increase in his relationship stat with the Nara clan. For the female Nara's that equated to him letting them fuss and play with him all they wanted without crying, and smiling with an occasional laugh. For the male Nara's it seemed to be the fact that he didn't cry and disturb them, making him less troublesome. He was 2 months old and could currently able to lift his head steadily, make gestures and could push himself a few cm with his legs. All in all he was a rather advanced 2 months old, especially at Shogi and Go.

A month later and Naruto had finally met baby Ino and baby Choji in person, who were rather cute in Naruto's humble opinion. Neither of the other clan heirs could do much but sit and gurgle or cry, and that made Naruto realise that he was actually rather advanced when it came to being a baby. Not that that was something he was proud of given that he was in fact a fully grown adult mentally. At the current moment Naruto was annoyed by the first major game related obstacle that he had encountered. He had unlocked the prerequisites for another Sub Skill, Detect Danger after his father had zoned out cloud watching, and ignored his mother. That was a bad move. However he was unable to learn this potential trump card due to his low Sensing Skill.

**New Sub-Skill Available: Detect Danger: Requires: Sensing: 35 or higher!  
>Increase Skill Level to Learn!<strong>

He only had a 14! And with no way to increase his skill level short of levelling up he was stuck with it. He almost couldn't wait until he was getting quests... almost. He knew the danger behind missions, which were an awful lot like quests and undoubtedly the game would make them more difficult than those he had encountered in his previous life.

Now with his increased number of available movements it was much easier to look at the other children playing strategy games, which meant that the relevant Sub-Skill level was getting higher a lot quicker. The downside was that it was still taking a long time, due to the slightly increased difficulty of reaching the next level. Still, he was 4 months old, and was making basic sounds. That had taken a while, and Naruto was almost glad that he had no teeth, because he would have bitten his tongue otherwise on multiple occasions.

Despite his grievances, Naruto was quite sure that he was happier than he had been before as a child. In this life he was loved by his family and his distant relatives, always had someone keeping an eye out for him, if not actively being with him, and showered with affection. For someone who had been hated for as long as he could remember it was a dream come true. Speaking of dreams, they were one of the bad parts of his past that had stayed with him. Naruto still recalled his past life with perfect clarity, and had nightmares featuring the deaths of those who he loved. But when he woke up bawling, like a baby his age was prone to doing, he would be comforted, with a kiss to the forehead and a whispered 'mummy's here for you'.

Efforts to expand his vocabulary were thwarted by happenstance, and a fair dose of dramatic irony. At the age of 5 months old Naruto was introduced to the wondrous pain known as 'teething'. Sure, he had become able to sit up against a pillow and could wriggle his toes and fingers, but the constant ache was painful! Especially when you considered that his body had never experienced anything but the mildest of bumps before, which were promptly treated and only lasted a day or so.

His parents weren't suspicious of his rapid development in the slightest, only amazed. They were Nara's after all, renowned for their intelligence as much as for their Shadow Techniques. Their son was a genius that much was clear even at 6 months. It wasn't their parental instincts speaking... much... rather it was observation of their darling baby boy, particularly by Yoshino that confirmed it. Little Shikamaru quite clearly understood basics of words and so on- he really was more active than usual for a Nara baby though.

His mother was delighted that her son took after her more energetic approach, and Shikaku was happy that his wife was happy. That joy soon turned to panic for the new parents as he started crawling – and managed to get anywhere and everywhere that wasn't locked or blocked by either stairs or a door handle. How had he managed to get into the bathroom no one was quite sure – and the girls one to boot!

In Naruto's defence he had not meant to go into the private male free area, he was just filling in the blanks of his newly unlocked mini-map of the Nara Compound. All that room had been to him before his intrepid investigation was a blank space on the map and naturally he had been curious about it. No-one complained though. It was just the clan heads 7 month old son... if it had been a fully grown super pervert it would have been another story, requiring beating with a frying pan till unconsciousness and other such 'teaching' methods. But since that was not the case it was fine, from what the women were saying Naruto's nose-bleed must have been him banging his head by accident – no 7 month old was a pervert!

After that incident Naruto resolved to become tall enough to see the plaques on the door that identified a room. And so the mission, learning to stand, began in earnest. It was a long and tedious process, one which involved many a fall, and thus took a month to complete. He was annoyed! He had mastered sage mode in a couple of months! Why couldn't he do such a simple thing as standing while holding on to a railing?! Oh, right, he was 8 months old. By this point Ino and Choji had also begun to say mama and dada, though often to the wrong parent or even to someone completely unrelated... Naruto was the only one who managed to be right 100% of the time, much to the obvious smug enjoyment of his parents. Unfair advantages did work. It was around a month after that, that he got his latest skill.

**New Sub-Skill Available: Drawing: Requires: Art: 10 or higher!  
>Tap to Learn!<strong>

Since he had begun to master the wonders of the pincer grip, and could now hold a pencil, it was only natural for his mother to start him on drawing. Not that he had any even halfway decent fine motor control yet, the colourful scribbles seemed to amaze Ino. This interest in his work caused her to throw a major tantrum when her hand was unable to pick up the crayon. What amazed the adults even more was the fact that the two babies became friends, with Ino trying to pick the crayons and then pointing to the colours she liked to baby Shikamaru for him to use in his drawing attempts when she couldn't.

Choji was not left out, he was there of course at these inter-family days. He was just a naturally placid and content baby who preferred to be cuddled and sleep than moving around or drawing. But he was also their friend and would wave to the other two as they drew, to which Ino would enthusiastically wave back, Shikamaru giving a grin that was more gap than tooth. And yet by the end of another month, Choji too was watching the drawing sessions in place of Ino, who was now the most active participant.

At home he also had friends, of a sort among the children there. He limited himself to looking at picture books and so on with the girls rather than playing games, which would have endeared him more to the other male kids. But 11 months was not an age at which a normal child could play shogi or go, so he would crawl over and watch in silence. Naruto was aware that the Nara genius reputation would only protect him so far, and besides, he couldn't even pick up the pieces yet.

Then the time came when Nara Shikamaru had reached his first milestone – his birthday. Both Ino and Choji were older than him by a month in Ino's case, or two, in Choji's case. A small celebration had been held, complete with a cake that the babies were not allowed anywhere near. Ino had babbled nonsense fluidly throughout, not yet knowing or comprehending enough words to be able to express her feelings. Choji had fumbled the words 'happy birthday' into garble, but also smiled. When the time of his birth came, Naruto was tense. Would something happen, or would it not?

**Milestone Reached: 1st Birthday: +10XP!**

Yes it did, and with the most underwhelming result possible. Of course it was a possibility that XP was a rare and valuable resource, but Naruto hoped not. He wanted to level up quickly and begin training. His goal was to protect the precious people from his past, but also to protect his precious people from the present day. All of whom he knew would suffer should the past remain unchanged.

Since reaching that milestone had also had the unmentioned effect of increasing his available chakra, Naruto had begun to try and control it. So far he was trying to use it to make swirls in the air, what he got was more like smoke... a faint wisp of smoke that was barely noticeable. Giving up was not something Naruto did though, and he stuck with what was, at the time, the only ninja activity he could do.

It had been a whole half year since he had begun earnestly with his control exercises when he finally gained a skill. Naruto was still a long way off from creating a stable flow of chakra, but he had managed to get closer, and was working from there. This required a certain amount of focus to gather what chakra was needed and focus it without letting any get away.

New Sub-Skill Available: Chakra Efficiency: Requires: Chakra Control: 35 or higher!  
>Tap to Learn!<p>

It was only a small fragmented part of overall Chakra Control, affecting the process of gathering it inside the body rather than its usage outside. It simply meant that he would be able to maintain the amount of chakra gathered, not that he could gather the right amount – which was a much harder task. Still, it would make things easier in the future for sure, as well as being something to do while alone. As a side note he was finally graduating from nappies – a plus for any self-respecting ninja! And so life went on.

**Milestone Reached: 2nd Birthday: +20XP!**

By now he was talking clearly, though with limited vocabulary. He was able to walk around the house, and had finished exploring most of it. He was allowed to roam in the traditional style, and beautifully tended gardens so long as there was an adult present. He had been to the training grounds but no Taijutsu or Bukijutsu skill appeared. Naruto figured he would have to learn the moves physically before that would happen.

Naruto couldn't help feeling a bit stagnated, like he wasn't learning much. That was until the moment he was taught how to read. This was actually a new experience for Naruto, considering that he had never really been taught in the civilian school, and had never figured out what most of the Japanese kanji meant, relying on the phonetic kana in order to puzzle things out instead. A whole new world of education had been opened to him, in the form of picture books and children's encyclopaedia's. He was learning all the nuances that the symbols could have. What he enjoyed the most was reading a bedtime story with his parents – or rather being read to and occasionally being asked what something meant.

And they praised him when he got it right! If Naruto had not been inspired enough before, he certainly was now. He had a family who were proud of him and who loved him and who he was able to make smile. The second chance really was dreams coming true. But like all dreams, it met its end in a rather sharp and brutal manner.

**Milestone Reached: 3st Birthday: +30XP!**

He had been out in the park, not the family one but the public one. The sheer variety of things to do was overwhelmingly fun and he had been running everywhere, wanting to do everything. Yes, it was childish, but for the first time he had felt able to act like a child. That was until he met her.

Uzumaki Naruko

She was obviously the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of this second chance, not that Naruto had really expected things to change in any major way with his arrival into the game. She was the scapegoat for all of Konoha's hatred, all of the pain and the loneliness that Naruto himself had experienced. And all he could think about was the simple fact that – 'that should have been me'. How could he have lived so happily, so cheerfully, when he had doomed an innocent child to suffer through what no-one ever should?! Her clothes were baggy and worn; she looked small and thin, even for a girl of 3 and was all alone. The other children avoided her like she had the plague.

The parents stared at her with hushed whispers crossing between them as they expressed their displeasure. All the while Naruko stared back, ostensibly in defiance to all who looked at her tilted face. Naruto knew better. After all he had done the same thing many a time, back when it had been him Naruto had looked at the parents like that because he wanted someone to care for him so badly that it physically hurt. He had tilted his head up so that the tears threatening to fall would not spill, so that he could still smile and not cry despite everything that had happened to him. In the simple mindset of a child Naruto had assumed if he smiled enough then maybe someone would play with him. And now he was playing and laughing and she was watching and hurting and he didn't know what to do!

Then he decided. The game acknowledged. A quest was begun.

**New Quest: Befriend Naruko Uzumaki**

He nodded to himself as he acknowledged the update, a grim look of determination on his face. Walking over to his parents he looked up and asked...

"Why is that girl all alone over there? Why is everyone angry at her?" Shikaku's shoulders shook slightly as they tensed. He had evidently also noticed Naruko beforehand but was obviously surprised at his sons astuteness.

"What do you mean angry?" Naruto got slightly angry then, as well as emotional, acting like the child he was meant to be.

"All you grown-ups are looking at her angrily and no-one's playing with her. When that black haired girl walked over to her, her mummy came and they left! She's alone!" His father for the first time looked deadly serious as he replied to his son.

"My answer to that would be that they fear what they cannot understand. I don't know what your answer would be...?" Naruto answered without hesitation.

"Then I'll try to understand it! I won't fear something just because it's silly! I'll study and study if I have to! And I will try! Believe it!" His old verbal tic had slipped out in the heat of the moment. His father looked at him a second before straightening himself up and tilting his head to the sky without giving any indication as to his opinion on his son's firm statement.

"Then go and make your own judgement. I'm not going to stop you. Just know that I won't judge you no matter what path you choose to take." A grin made its way onto his face as his son ignored the other parents and ran straight over to the girl. The last words he muttered to himself were not heard by the sprinting boy and nor were they meant to be, Shikamaru would discern this in his own time.

"Because you always choose the one you truly believe in."

**Stats**

**Strength: 4  
>Perception: 7<br>Endurance: 5  
>Charisma: 5<br>Intelligence: 10  
>Agility: 8<br>Luck: 5**

**Skills**

**Art: 14  
>*Drawing Lvl 3<br>Bukijutsu: 30  
>Chakra Control: 40<br>*Chakra Efficiency Lvl 4  
>Crafting: 8<br>Fuuinjutsu: 15  
>Genjutsu: 17<br>Intrigue: 15  
>Iryojutsu: 20<br>Kenjutsu: 16  
>Knowledge: 35<br>Lock Picking: 15  
>Mercantile: 10<br>Medicine: 17  
>Ninjutsu: 40<br>Persuasion: 10  
>Poisons: 17<br>Regeneration: 9  
>Seduction: 12<br>Sensing: 14  
>Stealth: 16<br>Survival: 13  
>Tactics: 35<br>*Go Lvl 5  
>*Shogi Lvl 8<br>Taijutsu: 27  
>Trapping: 17<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**There is currently a poll up on my profile page about exactly who will be in the harem... so if you want to have a say please do check it out.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy the story, and please review if that is the case, or if you have any suggestions, both are much appreciated!**

Naruto ran towards Naruko at full pelt. Admittedly it was not that fast considering he was all of 3 years old, but the effort was making itself known on his body as he traversed the length of the park. He really needed to start physical training so that he wouldn't be so busy panting that he barrelled into the person he was aiming to talk to. Uzumaki Naruko was a small child, and promptly stumbled backwards when the taller boy collided with her. Big blue eyes looked up at him, and yes, the telltale glimmer of unshed tears were present.

Suddenly Naruto thought that maybe he should have at least roughly planned what to say, but by then he was already rambling. He hadn't been able to prevent it, firstly he had not had an adult conversation in years, and secondly this was just so important to him. He panicked. Knowing what her childhood was like from experience, Naruto wanted to make a difference, something that could not be done without her friendship. And so the words spilt put his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm Nara Shikamaru and I didn't mean to bump into you but I wanted to play with you and I was running and I am really, really sorry that I didn't look where I was going! Sorry!"

Reaching out a hand to help her up all the while keeping his head bowed in apology, he caught a glimpse of her expression up close. It was sad that the first emotion that crossed her face was shock, but not unexpected. Naruto was too familiar with the feelings experienced not to be able to make an educated guess about what her reaction would be. Plus he was a Nara now, and their educated guesses tended to be a whole lot more accurate than they should be.

Naruto's hand remained there, held out for a few moments before it was hesitantly taken. Thin fingers linked with his before her eyes tentatively met his. Whatever she saw must have reassured her that he was sincere, for Naruko let out a loud whoop before gripping the offered hand more firmly. Her hold was tight, as if she feared that he was going to go away should she let go.

Then Naruto was pulled away from the main park area at top speed, barely getting time to catch his breath from his earlier dash. Looking back a blurred figure approaching from afar was recognised as the orphanage matron, the primary cause of Naruko's flight. Despite her smallness and shorter legs, she was a whole lot faster than him, as well as more agile. And so they cornered hedges and jumped over flower beds on their roundabout way to a secluded section of the park.

They were finally there. Looking around he found himself by a pond, hidden from prying eyes by the weeping willows surrounding the small body of water. More importantly the trees gnarled trunks provided ample foot and hand-holds for any child seeking to climb them. Naruko stood, fidgeting nervously, and breathing heavily. Thinking she was also tired, Naruto waited for her to catch her breath. And waited some more. All the while Naruko became more and more agitated. Her breaths came faster and faster, until she took a big gulp of air and whispered…

"What do you want to play?"

Naruto honestly didn't know. Most girls in his experience – read Ino – liked to play house and dress up. Somehow he thought that might not be what Naruko would want to play.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

A frustrated scream exited her mouth, piercing his ears before the sound was abruptly muffled when the girl clapped her hands over her mouth. Turning around she huddled on the ground. The tears that had faded from her eyes had returned with a vengeance, so much so that they were overflowing.

"What's the matter?"

It seemed totally insufficient to say, but what else could he do? Needless to say this only led to more muffled sobs.

**Perception Check: 7/7: PASSED!: +35XP**

Suddenly he found that he could sense another emotion beneath the upset, Naruko was confused… And panicking - like she was deep in thought but couldn't find an answer. This when combined with his knowledge of his younger self let him to realise the problem. The main reason Naruto had been such a prankster was because it was a game he would create and play by himself. This was not out of a desire for seclusion, rather it was because he had been so isolated that he hadn't known of any other games. So him asking Naruko to choose, when she had no idea of games children played was a big mistake.

"Hey, err, let's play ninja! We can be on a mission and we have to spy on the enemy nin!'

**Charisma Check: 5/5: PASSED!: +25XP**

He passed that check barely, but that didn't matter. Naruko perked up so fast it bordered on the immediate. Girls were scary at times! Naruto was realising fast that despite the similarities in their upbringing, he would assume practically identical, 3 year old Naruko was NOT the same as 3 year old Naruto, who in turn was different to the 3 year old Shikamaru. But it was okay, he would get to know Naruko, gradually, and he'd just have to be careful not to make any assumptions based on his past life. Now, it was time to play...

One thing led to another and they started climbing the trees to get the best vantage point from which to spy on the so called 'enemy'. This soon became a who-can-climb-higher competition, which in turn soon degenerated into a cutthroat game of tree top tag, which culminated with two children leaving the grove significantly wetter than when they had entered, courtesy of the koi pond. Naruko was a bad loser, and when caught had jumped, taking Naruto with her! Luckily the water broke their fall, though that was when they called it a day.

Out of the grove, looking up at the sky and checking the position of the sun, Naruto surmised that they had been playing for well over an hour, if not several. This was confirmed further when Ino stormed up, cheeks puffed in rage. Her foot quivered as if she was on the verge of stamping it.

"Shikamaru! You were supposed to be making flower garlands for the wedding between Teddy and Mr Snuggles! Now we ran out of roses and we can't use daisies because that would clash and it is All. Your. Fault!"

Ah. He had completely forgotten about that. Oops. Apparently he was one of the better garland makers, and so was frequently conscripted to 'help' with the preparations. Ino insisted every single time.

Then she spotted Naruko, who was looking at the two of them in a confused manner.

"And you! You're Shikamaru's friend, aren't you?"

Naruko flinched back at Ino's annoyed tone, which when combined with the dreaded finger point was altogether more intimidating than anything should be on a 3 year old. Eventually she nodded after an encouraging smile from Naruto. Ino's eyes narrowed.

Naruto tried to speak up, he didn't want the two girls to get into an argument, especially when Naruko was trying to hid behind his back.

"Where have you been!? We've been looking for a second bridesmaid for ages and ages, and you should have joined in! You're playing with us and that's final! Shikamaru you climb the plum blossom tree and shake the branch so that the petals fall down, and gently not roughly. Teddy only gets married once a week! So no dripping muddy water either!"

And with that she grabbed Naruko by the hand and marched off, leaving a rather bewildered boy, nonetheless with a grin on his face. He should have known, should have remembered about Ino's weekly wedding, but he couldn't say that he wasn't glad that things had turned out this way. Naruko looked like she was in paradise as she played with the other children – apparently she didn't mind girly things after all, and before he began his troublesome task, Naruto gave her a big grin and a wave. To his delight, she waved back!

**Quest Complete: Befriend Uzumaki Naruko!**

**Greatly increased influence with Naruko, +200XP!**

When an exhausted Naruto, and a yawning Shikaku returned home, his mother came rushing out. Even if his clothes had dried under the sun, they were still muddy and crumpled and so he had to endure a large amount of motherly fuss. Yes, he had fallen in a pond. Yes it was shallow. Yes he had gotten out safely. Yes his father had been there (white lie). And so on and so forth. It was then that Naruto broached the issue of ninja training. He had honestly expected it to be something of an issue, but his mother had started crying tears of joy!

"I never thought that my darling would be so diligent! Look at you! Already starting to take responsibility!"

Thus that was settled. Nara Yoshino had decided that her son would begin ninja training, and Shikaku was most definitely not going to go against his wife and his son! They were to do the necessary shopping tomorrow. Though the Nara had plenty of training equipment, Naruto would still require appropriate clothes to train in. They were also going to pick out a selection of informative books from the clan archives. He groaned. Ninja training apparently meant the same as academy training, which meant book learning. He groaned again.

Later on, when he was put to bed early, Naruto found that his 3 year old body, exhausted as it was from the day's exertions, fell asleep in record time. He didn't know if he dreamt or not, just that the peaceful oblivion was bliss... The key word being was. Nara Yoshino, overjoyed that her son was being the most unusual male of the clan that had ever been known, was not about to give him the chance to lapse into laziness. And so she woke him up bright and early, informing him that he had a whole day of shopping ahead of him. Well, maybe not in those exact terms, but Naruto understood the implications.

**New Quest: Shopping for Supplies!**

The first shop on the agenda was the Yamanaka Florist's. This technically did not have anything to do with clothes, but was instead a chance for his mother to gossip with Ino's. This was predictably dull, or at least it was until Ino came down, which brought its own set of problems.

"Shikamaru! You can help me colour this in!"

And so the first whole hour of the shopping expedition was spent in an unproductive manner. To make matters worse, Naruto had had to spend the majority of the hour being interrogated by Ino. This questioning was based around Naruko and Ino herself, and which one of them was his best friend. Ino liked Naruko, but apparently she had called Naruto her best friend. Now, Naruto knew that this was because he was her only friend, but that was Naruko's story to tell, not his and so he refrained from mentioning it. Which was getting more and more difficult as diplomacy was not working.

"I don't have a best friend Ino, I think that it's unfair to all my other friends."

Pursed lips were his answer, as she pondered this.

**Persuasion Check: 10/20: FAILED!**

"But which one of us would you pick first for a team? You'd pick me, right?"

"Err…" That was actually a question to which he didn't know the answer.

"You are a big, big, horrid meanie Shikamaru! And I was going to let you be my husband too!"

"Wha-"

"You are not playing weddings again!" Was that such a bad thing? Naruto guessed that it was to Ino. "Unless you say sorry now!" This time there was an expectant pause.

"Sorry..." And he was. Ino must be feeling pretty down that her friend that she had known all her life could not pick between her and a friend made yesterday.

And yet when he said that she paused for a moment as her face cycled through various expressions. Thoughtfulness, cunning and a bright blush all featured before settling into a mask of determination.

"Alright. Since you said sorry you can be my husband, after all."

Naruto felt a blush staining his cheeks. What was it with girls and weddings and playing houses? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know... And he definitely wasn't going to ask the grinning Ino! Luckily his mother had a sense of timing, as that was the exact moment she had finished off her conversation and had started preparing to move on to the next shop on the list. This time the target was clothes.

Hasimoto Ninja Necessities was a small, nondescript store in a side street just off one of the main squares. It was also filled with more clothes than Naruto would ever need in his life. Not that that seemed to stop Yoshino Nara from wanting her son to try them all on, all the while maintaining a constant stream of chatter.

"Well we don't want anything too defensive, that would be heavy and would make learning Taijutsu more difficult. But on the other hand if we go for something with too light a fabric it could billow and catch on kunai and shuriken, which would also be bad. Camouflage... maybe... but stealth isn't really an issue at the moment... orange? No, I don't even know why they have such a neon shade!"

Naruto almost laughed at that. His new life had changed quite a few things about him and while he still liked orange as a colour, he no longer felt like it was necessary to wear it. Ramen, on the other hand was still a staple food, whenever he was allowed it. Hmm... the shop was nearby Ichiraku's, maybe if he was good he would get taken there for lunch! And with that he devoted himself to trying on outfits with newly found vigour.

It was when he arrived at the ramen shop that the quest was finally deemed complete, granting Naruto valuable experience, and an equally valued level!

**LEVEL UP!**

**Art: 14 +**  
><strong> Bukijutsu: 30 +<strong>  
><strong> Chakra Control: 40 +<strong>  
><strong> Crafting: 8 +<strong>  
><strong> Fuuinjutsu: 15 +<strong>  
><strong> Genjutsu: 17 +<strong>  
><strong> Intrigue: 15 +<strong>  
><strong> Iryojutsu: 20 +<strong>  
><strong> Kenjutsu: 16 +<strong>  
><strong> Knowledge: 35 +<strong>  
><strong> Lock Picking: 15 +<strong>  
><strong> Mercantile: 10 +<strong>  
><strong> Medicine: 17 +<strong>  
><strong> Ninjutsu: 40 +<strong>  
><strong> Persuasion: 10 +<strong>  
><strong> Poisons: 17 +<strong>  
><strong> Regeneration: 9 +<strong>  
><strong> Seduction: 12 +<strong>  
><strong> Sensing: 14 +<strong>  
><strong> Stealth: 16 +<strong>  
><strong> Survival: 13 +<strong>  
><strong> Tactics: 35 +<strong>  
><strong> Taijutsu: 27 +<strong>  
><strong> Trapping: 17 +<strong>

**Points: 30**

This was a hard decision, as Naruto found that he simply did not have enough information. Did he stick to his tagged skill? Or did he branch out? He could bring up his weak areas or he could choose to specialize. The only skill he knew that he had not been able to learn was the danger sense skill, but he wasn't sure he wanted to spend 21 of his points on Sensing in order to get it to the appropriate level. It would help if he knew what his family were going to be training him in... and then he had an idea.

If he had the shadow clone jutsu then training would be much easier! Nothing like being able to train ten times as much in an hour to get good at something quickly. But that was assuming his parents would allow him to learn it, which was impossible. Besides, he would have much lower reserves in this body - performing the jutsu might very well kill him from chakra exhaustion!

Naruto started thinking about situations which he would need to change, and two primary ones came to mind. Hinata's abduction by the Kumo nin, which led to the death of Hizashi and the Uchiha Massacre. Both of which were fraught with danger. If he mucked up the abduction Hinata could very well die or be taken from the village. Likewise meddling with the Uchiha massacre could result in their planned coup succeeding. In both cases, should he get involved, he would be getting in the way of S/A-ranked ninjas. His best bet then was the Shadow techniques and Stealth, because there was no way a 3 year old could take anyone on, even if he was a reincarnation. And with that settled Naruto placed 20 points into Stealth, and 10 into Ninjutsu.

Next up was a screen entitled perks, and he read the descriptions eagerly.

**Perks!**

**Intensive Training 0/10**

**+1 to any SPECIAL Stat**

**Lady Killer 0/1**

**+10% damage against girls, unique dialogue options unlocked**

**Control Freak 0/1**

**+15 Chakra Control**

**Precision Grip 0/2**

**+5 Art, +5 Bukijutsu, +5 Fuinjutsu**

**Healing Hands**

**+5 Regeneration, +5 Iryojutsu, +5 Medicine**

**Swift Learner**

**+10% increase in all XP gained**

**Underneath the Underneath**

**+5 Poison, +5 Intrigue, +5 Seduction**

**Jutsu Keep Trying!**

**Gain a Random C-Rank Ninjutsu**

It was a pity that there weren't any stealth based perks, or ones that would help him defeat an enemy far stronger than him, but there was a a ninjutsu one. The question was did he spend his perk in order to gain a C-rank ninjutsu that he might not have an affinity for, and might learn anyway without it. The answer was no for the moment, he had another year and a half until Hinata was kidnapped and another 3 years until the massacre. If he hadn't learnt any clan jutsu by his next level up he would probably choose it then, and only then.

So he ended up selecting Lady Killer, for the increased damage - there was a 50% chance that the Kumo ninja would be female, after all and that could come in handy. As for the plan of action, that could be thought about later. He was not silly enough to think that he could come up with a foolproof idea right now! Careful strategy would be required. So with the level up completed, Naruto sat and finished his ramen with cheer, chattering all the time with Teuchi, Ayame and his mother about how they had gone shopping for ninja clothes, his upcoming training and how awesome the ramen here was. He had forgotten the sensation of complete wonder that came with the kami-bestowed noodles, and he was making up for lost time!

**Stats**

**Strength: 4**  
><strong> Perception: 7<strong>  
><strong> Endurance: 5<strong>  
><strong> Charisma: 5<strong>  
><strong> Intelligence: 10<strong>  
><strong> Agility: 8<strong>  
><strong> Luck: 5<strong>

**Skills**

**Art: 14**  
><strong> *Drawing Lvl 3<strong>  
><strong> Bukijutsu: 30<strong>  
><strong> Chakra Control: 40<strong>  
><strong> *Chakra Efficiency Lvl 4<strong>  
><strong> Crafting: 8<strong>  
><strong> Fuuinjutsu: 15<strong>  
><strong> Genjutsu: 17<strong>  
><strong> Intrigue: 15<strong>  
><strong> Iryojutsu: 20<strong>  
><strong> Kenjutsu: 16<strong>  
><strong> Knowledge: 35<strong>  
><strong> Lock Picking: 15<strong>  
><strong> Mercantile: 10<strong>  
><strong> Medicine: 17<strong>  
><strong> Ninjutsu: 50<strong>  
><strong> Persuasion: 10<strong>  
><strong> Poisons: 17<strong>  
><strong> Regeneration: 9<strong>  
><strong> Seduction: 12<strong>  
><strong> Sensing: 14<strong>  
><strong> Stealth: 36<strong>  
><strong> Survival: 13<strong>  
><strong> Tactics: 35<strong>  
><strong> *Go Lvl 5<strong>  
><strong> *Shogi Lvl 8<strong>  
><strong> Taijutsu: 27<strong>  
><strong> Trapping: 17<strong>


End file.
